


Nothing else matters

by bubblescum



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, cozy night, goofing off, nose kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23063722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblescum/pseuds/bubblescum
Summary: Terra, Ven, and Aqua have a silly trip to the store and a soothing night at home.
Relationships: Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Aqua/Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts), Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Nothing else matters

**Author's Note:**

> Hi i really needed some wayfinder trio softness- it's not great i was falling asleep writing but i hope you enjoy nonetheless! don't be afraid to give feedback and thank you for your time!!

Their movie of choice droned on, lights flickering over their faces as they sat on the couch. Ventus was, as expected, teetering on the edge of sleep, curled into Aqua’s side as his eyes strained to stay open. The gentle woman had her arm around the blonde, the embrace warm and comforting. Terra looked over at what he considered his family, snorting in faux incredulity to accentuate the fact his heart swelled at the sight of them. Oh well- his stomach was incessantly demanding his attention as it roared. He got up off the couch, shuffling over to the kitchen; Aqua’s attention briefly going over to her exiting boyfriend. Terra wandered around aimlessly in the kitchen, eventually deciding to make something simple and clean, not wanting to make a large mess. 

He opened the fridge, eyes scanning the shelves as a hand began scratching the bare skin of his pelvis where his sweatpants slipped a little. His brows furrowed in cave-man resemblant confusion before deciding nothing interested him. He opened the freezer drawer, a hand braced on the refrigerator to be as silent as possible. Rustling through it, he decidedly slid it closed and headed back into the living room.

"Hey Aqua?"

"Mm?" An inquisitive, low hum in response. 

"We don't have anything to eat."

She turned to meet his eye, gaze landing on his slightly pouted lip.

"Do you want me to come with you to the store?" She chirped lightly. Her hand was still tangled in feathery hair, petting lightly as she cradled the smaller head to her breast.

"But it's late! And Ven's basically asleep." He protested as he leaned against the door frame. Even though the short boy slept most of the time, he truly did always need the rest. It was slightly worrying how tired he consistently is.

As if on cue- presumably at the mention of his name, he stirred, cheek nuzzling into her a bit more as he made a noise of acknowledgement. 

"Ven, sweetie." The hand moved from his hair after a gentle ruffle down to cup his cheek. "Do you mind if Terra and I go out to shop for a bit? We'll be back soon."

Thick eyelashes fluttered against squishy cheeks.

"'m coming too.." He mumbled against her. He yawned and stretched a free leg out. Terra and Aqua both smiled fondly- Ven was precious. It truly was hard to bear most of the time. He was like their Scottish fold Chirithy- small and soft and just- oh he was getting carried away huh. They shot the other a knowing look presumably having a similar train of thought. They knew each other too well. 

"But wouldn't you rather rest? You're sleepy." She soothed, amusement in her tone as her thumb continued stroking his cheek.

His eyes fluttered shut for a moment. He was clearly slipping out of consciousness as her touch calmed him. Soft lips pressed to his forehead and as if they were an off-switch, he almost entirely went out. Her heart swelled with affection, looking behind Ventus at Terra whose expression was so soft she truly believed even a kitten would melt at the sight. 

"Terraaa~" She giggled. "I can see you, yknow."

An embarrassed huff in response.

"Mmph? T,, Terra?" A sleepy mumble into the side of her boob causing a chuckle to erupt from deep within her.

"Yes. Terra's right here honey." It was almost a command- but Ventus was quicker on the draw. He sleepily got up, shuffling limply into the brunette's general direction. With a muffled oomph, his face met cotton and hard muscle.

Another deep chuckle- together his soul's favorite song to dance to. 

A large, warm pair of arms encircled his small frame, tugging him ever closer. He maneuvered his head to have big blue eyes meet a more intense pair.

"I thought we were going to the store?" He teased, everyone knowing full well he's one of the reasons they hadn't. 

After several moments they had obtained some outdoor shoes and drowned Ven in one of Terra's incredibly large hoodies. It covered a fair amount of his pajama pants, the hem reaching at least mid thigh. After grabbing Terra's wallet and a set of keys, they were ready to go. 

After a miniature drive to the nearest market accompanied by small, lighthearted scuffles over the king of the radio- they had arrived. Grabbing reusable bags out of the trunk (Aqua swears people that buy plastic ones want to watch the world burn) they headed in. Almost instantly upon entering the brilliantly bright atmosphere, small fingers bumped against hers. With a knowing smile she looked down at the shy blonde, intertwining their grasps with a reassuring but gentle squeeze before heading after Terra.

He had already retrieved a basket with which to place the items in, and a box of feminine care products that were by them in the pharmaceuticals section. Unlike most men, Terra had no issues grabbing things like that. He enjoyed being prepared and thinking of things the other two might need at any given time. He didn't want Aqua to run out and that was his only needed motive plain and simple. He didn't get the stigma about it.

As they traipsed around they grabbed things they came for among others that just happened to catch their eye.

It's impossible to go shopping and leave with just what you came for.

They decided to grab some microwavable popcorn, a carton of mochi, eggs, tissues, and some snacks they couldn't resist.

As 5 minutes melded into 10, then 20- Ven began to grow weary again. Their solution to which was Aqua holds the basket and Ven holds onto Terra's arm like a lifeline.

That is- it was their solution until Ventus saw the empty cart in the aisle.

With a starry eyed, slightly mischievous glance in the girl's general direction the plan was set. He hopped in, holding the basket to his chest with a tiny trilling giggle. 

"Ready?"

A beat.

"Set-GO!" It was barely even a millisecond between words, the girl laughing loudly as the cart whipped through the empty floors. They continued to goof around, the only proof they ever performed such _heinous acts_ being smothered in tens of thousands of bits of footage. 

Well- until they ran into Terra with a very 'graceful' OOF.

The cart collided with his hip, sending him stumbling back a good few steps.

"Whatthefu-" He huffed, hunching over slightly to grab at his most likely newly forming bruise.

"TERRA!! TERRA ARE YOU OKAY?!"

"Babe holy shit is anything broken?!" 

Two very different shouts yet he knew they both were just as worried. It softened the blow.

"Yeah yeah I'm okay _owfuck_ \- What were you two up to?" He asked, looking up to meet their eyes. 

It was then he noticed Aqua's furrowed brows and Ventus beginning to tear up, attempting to squirm his way out of the basket despite being stuck.

Terra huffed.

"Hey hey hey baby, love don't cry, don't freak out." He soothed, limping over and leaning down to cup the blonde's cheeks- pressing a fleeting kiss to his nose. He then straightened up and embraced Aqua, giving her a sweet one as well- but not on the nose. 

"We didn't know you were there Terra pinky promise!" Ven sniffled, stopping his jostling and sitting still in the cart. "We were just having fun since the store's so empty!"

A pause.

A half smirk on tanned lips.

\-----------------

30 minutes pass and by the end marker all three are sweaty and heaving having raced and pushed through the whole place. Aqua picked up their almost forgotten groceries as Terra snatched Ven up. He slung him over his shoulder in a teasing fireman carry. His laughter booming while Ventus whined _'_ _it's not fair!'_ as he gently pounded small fists into the seemingly brick wall of a back.

Things had been paid for at self checkout just minutes before closing (practically moments since Ven insisted on ringing some up himself) and they had hauled themselves home. Groceries had been brought inside and put away just in time for showers.

Terra went first as he took the least time, Aqua next, and finally Ven.

When he exited the bathroom feeling fresh and in new pajamas, Aqua was already in bed watching some Japanese game show on television. Chirithy was curled up content and purring at her feet, the excited ramblings chiming from the TV as his attention zeroed in on her. She looked cozy.

He felt his body grow heavy.

She took notice of him and pulled the covers back, patting the middle of the bed. He complied eagerly, clambering in clumsily and placing his head where it had been earlier that night between breast and shoulder. As force of habit her hand found his scalp again.

As she pet through his hair Terra had finished his long awaited food, entering to lay on Ventus' other side. 

They sandwiched him, a content hum leaving his lips as a comfortable familiar weight settled against his spine.

A large hand rubbed at his arm and shoulder. A longing few kisses placed here and there. He flopped his head back down in time to hear a similar sound of lips meeting above him to which he exerted a whine until Aqua gave him one too. 

It was a comfortable night. A comfortable silence. Familiar yet would never grow boring. Not as far as they were concerned. 

As Ventus drifted off that night once more, a mutter left him.

"m I love you guys."  
To which they both responded dutifully like melodious echoes. The TV faded to nothing as instead he tuned into their steady breaths and thumping of their hearts, the patterns lulling him to sleep alongside their soothing caresses. 

Nothing else mattered.

He was content.


End file.
